The Mentor and The Mentee
by Rockyhorrorlover465
Summary: Rated K for Sexual Mentions. Romance for hinted Interests. I suck at summaries so enjoy the story. Sorry if this sucks, im not used to righting in character yet.


The Mentor and the Mentee

Everybody in 30 Rockefeller Plaza knew the relationship between Jack and Liz was nothing less than unique. Liz could go to Jack with any of her issues, and he could solve it in a moment's notice. Of course many of the writers thought they were hiding something, but no one really tended to listen to Frank and Toofer, or heaven forbid Lutz. Those two were closer than most bosses and workers should be, as Avery had pointed out numerous times. But that didn't really matter anymore since she got kidnapped by North Koreans last summer. Liz had tried to console Jack, but Liz wasn't really the emotional type. "You know what family means to me Lemon? Resentment. Guilt. Anger. Easter egg hunts that turn into knife fights. But with Avery that seemed to just all… go away for once. Sure she wasn't perfect, but being in a relationship means overlooking certain flaws, and with her it made it worth it." Jack was in Liz's office, sitting on this favorite spot, the couch, with his face buried in his hands. "Aw Jack don't beat yourself about this, it's not your fault your wife got captured by Koreans. You just need to relax, spend your time with some of your rich buddies, and let things handle themselves for once. Why was she even taken anyway?" Jack looked up from his hands, surprisingly not showing any signs of crying, because Jack Donaghy never cries, as Jack has said many times before. "Lemon first off she was taken because Kim Jong –IL needed a western reporter. Secondly, this might surprise you, but ever since word got out about my marriage with Avery, my business friends have kept me out of the business loops. And as much as i hate to say it, you are the only friend i have left Lemon. Good god why don't i have more friends?" Liz ignored his comment, understanding how down Jack was feeling. That's when the perfect idea hit her. "Jack why don't you just go out with the writers, and have a few drinks? It is Thursday after all." Jack stood up, a faint smile creeping on his face. "Good god lemon that's' a great idea. I can't feel bad if im not sober." Liz tried to quickly interrupt, but Jack kept speaking. "Lemon would you like to accompany me? I hate to think of you sitting here, stuck having to work late all alone."Liz smiled and rolled her eyes. She had always worked late, and he had never said anything about it then. "Oh so it's like a date then Jack? What would Avery say, if she knew you were asking me out?" Liz loved messing with Jack, because most of the time it was to easy. Now it was Jack's turn to roll his eyes. "Lemon honestly, does everything have to be sexual with you? Can't two employees just spend time together without being in a relationship?" Liz started to laugh while putting on her coat. "Relax Jack i has only joking, gosh you need to get out more." Jack followed Liz in to the writer's room, to let them know that that they were doing Thursday Night Thunder, a fun get together the writers partook in after work every Thursday, with them. "Alright everybody shut up, shut up Lutz! I just wanted to let you guys know that me and Jack are going with you guys tonight." The group started to moan and groan, as if just hearing about it made them wanna gag. "Oh can it will you guys, Jack needs this. His wife was taken by terrorists for God's sake, the least you can do is let him party with you guys." Frank butted in to the conversation, much to Liz's disliking. "Well if it's because Jack is feeling down, why are you coming along? Are you guys like doing it or something?" Liz made fake gagging sounds, to exaggerate the situation. "Come on frank that's gross. Jack just wanted me to come so we could…." She looked at Kenneth who was busy helping Cerie reach something on a shelf. "Discuss about getting the page uniforms back to the way they were before." Kenneth smiled and let out a squeal of excitement like an injured dolphin, like he always does. Liz looked back at the writers. "Now if we are all good, let's get going." And off they went, to one of the best bars in New York, even though they never could remember its name. The ride there was awkwardly silent for Liz, since Jack had insisted in her riding with him. The air was somewhat stale, like a pretzel left out to long. Jack chuckled to himself before speaking "Lemon you're not talking, are you feeling well? I've never known you to be a quite person." Liz rolled her eyes again, not believing Jack wasn't aware of the awkward situation he was putting her in. "It's nothing Jack it's just a little awkward being in a car alone with you, especially when you're not saying anything." Jack laughed again, louder this time so Liz could hear him. "Good god Lemon, it's perfectly normal for you to feel intimidated by my presence. Im probably the best guy you've spent time with in a long time." Liz laughed, and playfully punched Jack in the arm. "You're really full of yourself aren't you?" Jack smiled and returned the favor. "I do try Lemon." By this time they had arrived to the place, which actually turned out to not have a name other than bar. As they made their way in, they saw that the writers, Tracy and Jenna had already beaten them there, and had just received a round of drinks. "Oh hey Liz, Jack we ordered for you if that's ok." Pete handed Jack a Scotch and Liz some white wine. "Pete does Paula know you come here after work?" Pete snorted as he laughed, shaking his head as he did so. "No I just tell her im working late, and by the time I get home she and the kids are passed out, and all the wine is gone." Liz smiled and sat down, where Jack soon followed sitting right next to her. And the night just got weirder from that point on. While the others were getting wasted on their draft beers, Jack stayed right by Liz the entire time. If there was a guy coming over to talk to her, he would get very defensive and eventually scare them off. Not to mention the fact on how many times he would "accidently" graze her arm. If she didn't know any better he would say he was using her as a substitute for Avery. She decided to confront him about it before things got to out of hand. "Um, Jack do you have a second, we need to talk." Jack turned his head away from watching Lutz trying to pick up a girl, and turned to face Liz. "Sure Lemon, what's on your mind?" Liz gulped not wanting to come off to strong, and cleared her throat before saying. "Jack do you, like have feelings for me or something? You've been acting real strange tonight." Jack laughed, before wiping a stray tear from his eye. "Oh course not Lemon, im your mentor remember? And as your mentor, I can't have any romantic feelings for my mentee. Im just... Not used to not having Avery by my side, and I suppose I've been using you as a sort of substitute for the time being." Of course there was something else than that he wanted to tell her, but it wasn't the time nor the place to tell her. "Um… Lemon?" Liz turned back to Jack, just missing Lutz getting hit with a women's purse. "Yes Jack?" Jack smiled at her before asking. "Will you buy my Scotch?" Liz Laughed and patted him on the shoulder. " Sure Jack, I would love to."


End file.
